Sporting events such as baseball, football, hockey, basketball, soccer, etc. are often presented in audio form over radio frequencies, in audiovisual form over television networks, and in audio, visual, and or audiovisual form over networks such as the Internet. In addition to video and audio corresponding to the sporting event, statistical and other information may also be presented. In the context of baseball, such additional information may include a score of the game, a number of outs, a strike count, a name of the pitcher, a name of the batter, a textual representation of a result of a pitch, a batting average of the batter, an earned run average (ERA) of the pitcher, a symbolic representation of the game, etc.